The present invention relates to methods of securing information entered and displayed in World Wide Web (“web”) pages, and more specifically to web session security techniques.
Web applications that display or accept entry of sensitive information typically employ timeout mechanisms to secure user entered data following a period of user inactivity. For example, if the user walks away, gets distracted, or stops entering data for any other reason, the timeout mechanism logs the user out.
Unfortunately, use of such a timeout mechanism results in deletion of any data that the user has typed. The resulting data loss can be significant.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for securing user data entered during a web session that overcomes this problem.